


Rose the Bad Wolf Tyler

by HonorSkywalker



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanart, Fob watch, Time Lord Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorSkywalker/pseuds/HonorSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet." </p><p>Fanart including my attempt at a story cover for a Doctor Who story I am planning starring a BAMF Rose Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet

"A Rose by any other name would smell as sweet"


	2. Fob Watch

What I believe Roses fob watch would look like if she were a Time Lady.

 

 


End file.
